A Spider Problem
by elinehulspas
Summary: Superfamily,stony,AU in which Peter gets in trouble, Tony is his normal cocky self and Steve is a worried Super-soldier. Rated T because of strong language.


[authors note]

I hope you enjoy this, my first attempt to wright a decent fanfic.

* * *

**A Spider Problem.**

Tony was standing in the elevator of the Stark-mansion when his cell-phone rang, he answered and a really worried Steve answered the phone 'Peter is in trouble Tony! You have to come to the car, the headmaster just called we have to come to his school he did…' he was lost for words. 'Relax relax everything will be fine' he said in an attempt to calm him down 'where are you now?' 'I'm downstairs, please come and hurry!' Steve hung up. Tony rolled his eyes, sighed deeply and pushed the button for the ground floor.

When he got off the elevator he immediately saw a very worried, very pale Steve sitting on a bench across the elevator. He sat next to Steve and put his arm around him, Steve immediately pressed his head against Tony's broad chest as he always did when he was looking for comfort. A few minutes and a lot of soothing words later Tony stood up slowly and got the car, Steve got in and they drove of to Peter's school.

When they arrived at W.C. Clarington High school there was nothing going on, it was the almost boring high school their son had picked to go to 4 years ago. It was a normal afternoon and a lot of students were having a break from their classes and were just having a chat with their friends. But, as always when Tony and Steve came in a public place, everybody stopped their chatting and followed them with their eyes. It wasn't that it were two men holding hands, no the last time that had been weird was about 10 years ago, no these weren't just men, these were Iron man and Captain America. Two of the most beloved super heroes of all time. And they were there, at that very moment. One of the things that Tony liked and Steve hated about being a super hero was that people were immediately really intimidated by you. Tony already got a lot of attention in newspapers, documentaries and press conferences, but Steve never had gotten the attention he wanted, the times that people had wanted his autograph he had been a dancing monkey, not more than just a mascot for America in World War 2. Now, when he was famous again for being in the Avengers and for the fairytale wedding with Mr. Tony Stark himself people had been intimidated by him and were too afraid to come up to him and ask for an autograph. As they walked into the school, Steve grabbed Tony's arm even more tightly, Tony got annoyed now and pulled himself free from the tight grip of Steve's firm hands. He looked at Steve partly annoyed, partly with adoration and said 'Steve, common, peter is a big boy, he can handle himself alright?' then softer closer to Steve's ear, more compelling 'He's a fucking spider-boy for god's sake!' Steve looked at him with a look in his eyes that wasn't unfamiliar for Tony, somewhat adoring, like Tony was his personal superhero who had saved him from everything evil and who would never let Steve go, which was mostly true, Tony had never loved someone as much as he loved Steve, and would do anything for him just to make him happy.

They walked up to the office of headmaster McMinley, a somewhat grumpy, quite old man and it wouldn't be long before he retired. They knocked on the door and a gruff voice said 'come in'. When they opened the door they walked into a quite old-fashioned, vintage vibe office. Steve had a lot of mixed feelings when he walked in, he was worried about Peter, felt comfortable because of the weird 50's vibe that was going on in the office, but that same feeling had a weird other side with a lot of discomfort and bad memories. Steve shook his head and sat down on one of the three seats in front of Mr. McMinley's desk. Tony sat in the middle next to Steve and his son, who was looking down at the floor humming some kind of Queen song which had been stuck in his head for the entire day. Tony felt superior in the presence of this Headmaster who, as Tony thought, hadn't been able to build up a real career and had spent his entire life being mean and bossy to students who didn't even know where they were going with their life most of the time. He also was bored to death, it wasn't in Tony's nature to worry about things, he had people to do that for him. 'Well, I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you to come here' the headmaster started. Tony shook his head, Steve nodded. The Headmaster turned to Steve because of the lack of interest on Tony's side. 'to bring it to you straight, your son has fought with another student here at school.' Steve looked at Peter with pure disbelief, 'Really Peter?' Peter glanced for a second at Steve, then looked at the ground as fast as he could with his cheaks turning red. 'Well isn't that just jolly' Tony said, his voice draining with boredom. McMinley was quite stunned by this reaction, and had to redeem himself which took a few seconds. 'Well, I expect he'll be punished for this right? Not only at school but at home too right?' 'Of course!' Tony answered and he turned to Peter 'You are grounded for six weeks peter' he said while winking his fast and discrete wink as he always did when he wasn't being serious at all. 'Wait, wait' Steve said 'What do you mean not only at school?' 'Peter is suspended for 3 days' 'When will they start' 'tomorrow, you know it wasn't just fighting' the headmaster hesitated 'He…he hung the student upside down' Tony looked triumphant and smiled broadly at Peter, Steve looked proud. 'Is that so?' Tony said amused 'and how did he do that?' 'I have no idea!' the headmaster was almost screaming now because of the frustration he felt due to the fact that Tony nor Steve were even a little bit shocked by the fact that their son had hung someone upside down. 'it looked like cobweb!' he was starting to lose his temper. 'cobweb?' Tony asked smiling 'Yes!' 'well please believe me when I say that I will sue you if you keep telling such lies about our son!' Steve suddenly said firmly. Tony looked at him, impressed and even more in love than he already was, he loved it when Steve took control, he missed that sometimes, of course, he loved the Steve that adored him and wanted help from him but he didn't mind seeing Steve as the soldier he was, being a real captain. ''Well if that's everything I think we better get going' Steve stood up 'common Peter we have nothing to do here' Tony followed father and son leaving a stunned McMinley behind, alone in his office.

Tony caught up with Steve slapped him on his butt and gave him a kiss on his cheek getting a 'Dad! Stop it! Not here please!' from Peter. As soon as they got in the car Steve and Tony couldn't contain their happiness, they turned to Peter and started asking him all sorts of questions; what it had felt like? What he had done exactly? Who the other student had been? What kind of emotions had gotten him like this? And made the most glorious remarks about peter, that it had been just a matter of time before his powers would be even more developed and he could do more crazy stuff! Peter answered all the questions patiently and slowly explained that the 'student' had been a guy called Jim Cavello a douchebag who had been nagging him the entire year. It was at chemistry class and Jim had thrown Peter's whole experiment at the ground. Peter told that he just got really angry, punched Jim on his nose and in one second had hung him upside down from the ceiling. Tony and Steve had been listening to Peter this entire time not saying a word and when he was finally done talking Tony started the car and drove to the Stark-mansion. While they were driving home Tony told that he could turn a part of Peter's floor –yes, he didn't have a room he had a floor- into a little practise area so he could practise his skills and train to become a real 'superhero.' Tony always had big plans, unlike peter himself who was secretly just really happy that he didn't get beaten up this noon.

The rest of the day went by fast, in a blur, Peter was really tired and went to sleep, he only woke up for dinner, brushed his teeth and fell asleep again still wearing his regular clothing.

It was late and Steve and Tony went to bed after just one to many glasses of scotch. 'You were quite sexy today though' Tony said hugging Steve from behind while he was brushing his teeth 'What do you mean?' Steve asked 'I like it when you take control like that, be the super-soldier I met 8 years ago' 'do you? Steve smiled spitting out his toothpaste and gargled with some water 'yes I do' Tony smiled as he undressed in the bedroom. 'you mean like this?' Steve said while he pushed Tony onto the bed.


End file.
